


Burning Up the Dance Floor

by JustMimi



Series: Calling All Princes [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, His voice is a major plus haha, I love the music for Ren, Ren Jinguuji/reader, You and Ren dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMimi/pseuds/JustMimi
Summary: Ren catches you dancing and asks you to teach him. He sings and yeah, not much more than that leading up to some Ren/reader romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick piece for Reader/Ren. I was listening to one of his solo songs and couldn't help myself. There isn't much story like my other two and think this is just a fun piece. I am not a dancer and don't pretend to know the language. I hope yall enjoy it.

You had always loved dancing, you remembered the first time you begged your mom to sign you up for dance lessons when you were 6-years-old. You weren’t afraid to dance in front of others, you were used to it, you took tap, modern dance, ballroom, and whatever you could learn. So you found yourself in the empty practice room with your ear buds in and your IPod in your back pocket of your jeans. Yes, a lot of people say that jeans restrict your movements when you dance but you always practiced wearing a sweater that was too big that it hung off one of your shoulders and jeans, shoes were optional. Your father bought you a pair of Bluetooth earbuds and you loved them. You didn’t have to worry about strings getting in the way. Granted yes, you could just play the music through the speakers but since you lived in an apartment with your mother in the states, you always had to practice with headphones.  


You started with your warm ups which was just a few feel good tunes that moved your body. You were listening to a Latin song with a lot of upbeat jazz feel. Your body moved to the music. You spun, dipped, shook your hips, and just got lost into the rhythm of the song. Your eyes were closed as you swayed your hips before adding another turn. You used the large empty practice to move around. Never one to stay in one spot you traveled as you danced.  


During one turn and your eyes were closed you bumped into a very solid figure. It threw you off guard as you felt one of your heels slide on the slick floor. You felt yourself going backwards, bracing yourself for a hard land on your ass. You opened your eyes when you never hit the ground. You felt yourself being supported by arms. You immediately saw legs in black pants, your eyes traveled up to the chest that was covered in a black shirt, you could see the broad shoulders of the one supporting you, and gasped when you came to his face.  


You couldn’t help but admit that Ren Junguni was a very handsome guy. He always carried around overt confidence…well he is a model. You think to yourself. He knew he was a good looking guy, he always flashed his signature smile that made his fangirls squeal in delight and basically lose their minds. You couldn’t help the squeak that escaped you as Ren pulled you up and close to him. His blue eyes sparkled as he was smiling at you.  


You felt your face flush deeply. You cleared your throat and moved to put some distance between the two of you. Ren let you go and dropped his arms to his side. Music was still blaring through your earbuds. You took them out and held them in your right hand. You were looking at your feet, suddenly embarrassed.  


“I didn’t see you there Ren, I’m…Thank you for catching me.” You felt your voice squeak slightly. You hated it when it did that.  


“I didn’t mean to interrupt you, my lady. I guess I was so lost watching you dance that I didn’t notice that you made your way to me.” Ren’s deep voice washed over you. He chuckled softly and you felt your cheeks burn more. You couldn’t believe he was watching you dance. Granted you never felt embarrassed dancing in front of an audience but this was Ren…for heaven’s sake! Just the thought made you want to crawl under a rock.  


“How…” You started but then noticed the other STARISH members standing a good distance behind Ren. You watched them with their cheeks slightly pink. They look like they were caught. “Were you all watching?” You watched as some turned their heads, almost ashamed.  


“You…you were just so lost into the music, we tried calling out a couple times. But Ren noticed you had your ear buds in and figured you didn’t hear us. I swear we were just trying to figure out how to get your attention.” Shou started softly but rushed. You couldn’t help but smile.  


“You all look like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar.” You laughed. You noticed that jargon went over their heads. You laughed again and they all looked uncomfortable.  


“How long have you been dancing (Name)-chan.” Natsuki broke the uncomfortable silence.  


“Since I was five, I have always enjoyed all kinds of dance. Now that I think about it, she spent so much money and time for my dance lessons. But she never complained. She always said that I had a knack for it.” You said smiling fondly at the memory at your mother.  


“So what kind of dance would you call that?” You nearly jumped, almost forgetting that Ren was just about a foot away from you.  


“A little salsa, rumba, mambo, and free style.”  


“Very exotic…” Masato whispered but everyone heard and he made a startled noise before he was blushing furiously.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after Ren and the others caught you dancing, Ren asked you if you could teach him. You were a little unsure on how to respond to the request but after some time you found yourself unable to say no.  


You and Ren began moving to the music, he said it was a new piece he was working on, he recorded the instrumental part. He said he wanted to see what the song would look like if it was choreographed with a mixture of Latin style dances. You had listened to the song a few times and loved the upbeat tempo. Ren was very demanding on wanting you to dance with him instead of coming up with a solo choreograph. So for weeks you taught him the basics with dancing with a partner. It took a little bit of independent research to recall how to move with a partner.  


As you two moved around the dance floor, his voice filled the air with the music. You looked up at him and smiled as he sung. He twirled you out and brought you close to his chest and swayed his hips with yours. You couldn’t help but stare at him as he sung and try to remember the dance steps. Thankfully you had practiced these moves plenty of times that your body moved without too much thought.  


“Dear my lady! Burning Lady! So much that it’ll  


You’re the only one I’m thinking of!  


Dear my Lady! Bunn Lady! Always,  


Until you smile, I’ll sing of this passion!  


Believe in this Dream!”  


You listened to the lyrics as you two swayed and traveled the dance floor together. You felt your heart skip a beat at the thought that he was singing this song just for you. You decided for this one instance that you could pretend. You smiled deeply as Ren continued to sing and you decided to up the movements.  


“Hey, without sheading a tear, are you ready? With an unpainted face!  


You are my oasis!  


Now, without wavering, are you Lady? Face it directly!  


This dream, this melody is call me,  


To my very cells!”  


You let him lead you around the dance floor some more as you swayed your hips a little deeper. You watched his eyes follow your deeper movements. He spun you out and came back to his chest against your back. You took it a step further and pressed your backside closer to his front and let your arms travel up as you shook your hips. He gasped slightly before grabbing your hips and pulled you even closer before whispering the ending to the song into your ear.  


You gasped and you two stopped moving before the instrumental ended. Your heart was racing and you panted softly. You could feel Ren’s hot breath on your ear. You felt your whole body tremble at the sensation of being so close to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give credit for the translation of the lyrics to Silvermoon249, OMG I was able to envision this whole scene with the music and the translated lyrics. I am not a dancer and kinda went with the flow. I hope you all are not too upset with any mistakes. Oh and the song was Dear…Burning my Lady! By Ren Jinguji (at least that’s what I looked up to find the lyrics.) https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/4292.html


End file.
